Ghost of a Good Thing
by Yummy-Kitty-Kat
Summary: Sesshomaru is the lord of a highly rich family, and he has captured a young girl taking her from her family...for love or for lust? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

She sat alone on the gigantic royal blue bed. There were gold and blue draperies cascading over the large bed. The room was humungous, basically fit for a king. Well at least he though he was. Large gold pillows were thrown around the bed. The sheets were messed up and some were lying in the floor. You could hear the shower running from the opened bathroom door on the left side of the room.

She stood and walked over to the large bay window. Her eyes scanned the ground so far below them. They were in the top bedroom of the mansion. A mansion owned by Sesshomaru Doshikuwa. His late father was the richest man in Tokyo. Sesshomaru and his younger brother Inuyasha inherited the fortune when their father and Inuyasha's mother died in a car accident. Sesshomaru was 18 at the time and was left in charge of Inuyasha. Now Inuyasha is 18 and Sesshomaru is 23.

Her long orange-blonde hair blew in the wind when she slid the window open. She stood bare in front of the window. Her long tail swished side to side. She felt 2 strong wet arms wrap around her stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked whispering in her ear, and then nibbled on her lobe above her 24 karat diamond earrings he bought her.

She didn't answer just pulled out of his arms and walked over to the dresser and pulled out a silk robe. She draped it over her body and tied it on the front then made her way to the door. He reached out and grabbed her wrist and flung her around and held her against his body.

"Kitsuna why are you acting like this?" He said glaring down at her scowling face.

She pushed out of his arms and walked out the door and into the elevator down the hall. The doors were about to close when a clawed hand stopped them. Sesshomaru walked in next to her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

For 2 years she had been living there. At first she was doing undercover work for her father. He had heard some suspicions about the Doshikuwa family and had sent her in there to work as a secretary for Sesshomaru. After only a few weeks of work there he fell for her and had insisted that she be his. Every since then she hadn't heard from her family. She wasn't allowed to go anywhere outside the property with out Sesshomaru or someone with her. Once she tried to escape but Sesshomaru found her and brought her back. She still loved him no matter what, though she would never admit it. She would just live with him and get pampered with rich gifts.

She didn't care for them at all! She mostly wanted to go home and see her father and her little brother Shippo. She was a fox demon. Her father had taught her all her moves and maneuvers.

"Why are you so pissy?" Sesshomaru's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"I'm just tired and hungry…" She said stepping out of the elevator with him at her side.

Their bare feet pattered across the cold marble floor. They approached the dinning room. Inuyasha was already there and eating.

"Morning Bro, Kit!" Inuyasha said then stuffed his face full of waffles.

Kitsuna sat down next to Sesshomaru. His seat was at the head of the table. Mina the maid walked in and bowed.

"Can I get you anything to eat Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked while handing him and Kitsuna a glass of water.

"Umm some toast and coffee would be fine Mina. What would you like darling?" He said looking over at Kitsuna who was reading the paper. She glanced up at him.

"I would like some coffee Mina, thank you." Kitsuna said then laid the paper down and looked over at Sesshomaru. He smiled at her then laid his hand on hers.

"Hey Sessh you got to work today?" Inuyasha said from over his Cowboy Bebop manga.

"Yeah, but I'm just gonna work in my office on the 3rd floor. I don't feel like going into town today."

"Hey Kit you wanna come into town with me today? I need to do some shopping." Inuyasha asked while chugging down his orange juice.

"Yeah! I'd love to Inu! Thanks 4 asking me!" She said then noticed Sesshomaru's cold glare. "I mean yeah if it's okay with you Sesshomaru…."

He stared at her for a minute then stood and told her to follow him. She nodded then walked slowly after him, but not before she looked back at Inu and winked. He laughed then continued reading.

She followed Sesshomaru all the way up into his office. She walked in and he shut the door and locked it. He stood next to his large black leather chair and looked at her coldly. She hesitated at first but then walked over to his desk and sat on the corner.

"Why do you want to go Kitsuna?" Sesshomaru said standing and looking down at her.

"I just want to go to town I don't see why we have to go through all this shit every time I wanna leave the house." She said refusing to look up at him.

He scowled then ran a finger along her chin and forced her to look up at him. 'Okay this isn't working! Time for plan 2!' She thought inwardly.

A small grin crossed her face. She stood slowly and pressed her body against his. She pushed him back and he fell into his chair. He looked up at her curiously, then raised an eyebrow and smirked. She sat in his lap then ran her hands up his shirt over his toned muscles. She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Once he started to get excited she pulled back and stared at his eager face.

"Please…Sesshy…" Kitsuna said wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a pouting face.

He gazed at her for a minute then slowly nodded. Her face lit up and she hugged him around the neck tightly then jumped up ran to the door. Sesshomaru listened to her run down the hall and bound into the elevator.

Kitsuna got back to their room. She let out a sigh, and then walked over to the stereo next to their gigantic dark blue dresser. She opened a drawer and grabbed a CD and slid it in the disk drive.

She pressed play and 'The Offspring' came on. The door opened behind her but the music was so loud she couldn't exactly hear it. Kitsuna pulled off her robe and threw it in the floor. She ran into the bathroom and started the shower.

Kitsuna was about to step into the shower when she felt someone wrap their arms around her. Immediately knowing whom it was she turned around in his arms and glared at him. Sesshomaru pushed her back against the wall and started kissing her neck.

"Se…Sesshomaru I have to get my shower." Kitsuna whispered. He ignored her and continued down her collarbone. He ran his hand around her back and pulled her closer to him.

"Sesshomaru….I'm not kidding…c'mon stop it." She said pushing on his chest trying to make him stop. It didn't work he grabbed her hands and put them above her head holding them in one hand.

She tried to pull them back but his hold was to fierce and only tightened when she struggled. He licked her neck and kissed her roughly. She started struggling and trying to wiggle out of his tight hold. He put his other hand on her hip to keep her from moving.

"Sesshomaru please stop! Not right now!" She said in a harsh tone. He paused and looked into her pleading yet harsh deep blue eyes.

"Why should I you just leave me all alone in my office? I think you owe me." Sesshomaru said then kissed her again and continuing. She swished her tail back and forth. Then tried to pull herself free again.

"Stop struggling! You're only pissing me off and making it worse." He said then was about to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door. He pulled back angrily then went walking furiously to answer it.

She rubbed her wrist. They were red from his tight grip on her. She slowly stepped into the shower and started washing her hair angrily. The only thought that crossed her mind was 'how did I get into this!'

Kitsuna stepped out of the shower and grabbed a large fluffy white towel. Wrapping it around herself she walked into the bedroom hesitantly. She saw him sitting in the right corner of the room. His eyes were closed but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She could hear his fast breathing from across the large room.

She choose to ignore him and maybe he wouldn't come over to her, and hopefully he wasn't mad. No one wants to see him mad…. no one! Especially not her. One good thing she always succeeded at doing was pissing him off. The night before she had pissed him off really bad! Plus he was drunk! So now she sought best to leave him be.

She opened the drawers and pulled out some clothes. After slipping the clothes on she dried her hair and tail. Wearing a blue tank top and black Dickies she started walking to the door. Sesshomaru's hand shot up and grabbed her arm before she could leave. He pulled her down into his lap.

She looked worryingly at him. He grinned and kissed her on the forehead. She gazed at him for a moment before kissing him back and saying goodbye.

Closing the door behind her she made a run for the elevator hoping he wouldn't come out and change his mind. The elevator reached the bottom floor and she ran out to find Inu standing at the front door.

"Took you long enough huh?" Inu said opening the front door and walking over to his black suburban.

"Yeah…sorry you know your brother I basically had to escape." Kitsuna said climbing into the passenger seat.

"Mmhm... I know what you mean Kit! He more possessive over you then his damn money!" Inu said starting the car and pulling out fast.

"We going to the mall?" Kitsuna said turning on the radio.

"Yeah, I need some more business suits. Sessh was bitchen at me about dressing like a slob all the time so I might as well go buy some more, and I needed to talk to you." Inu said glancing over at her.

"About what?" Kitsuna asked clueless.

"You and my brother. I heard you guys fighting the other night. And I guess I'm kind of worried about you twerp!"

"That's sweet really but I'm fine. You're brother just has his episodes. Everything's okay kid." Kitsuna said trying to hide it but failing.

"C'mon you should know better than anyone that I can tell when your lying!"

"Seriously I'm okay."

"Ohh really then why are your wrist red?" Inu said pointing at them.

"Look Inu nothings wrong! Sessh can just be a little ruff sometimes! But I'm okay!"

Inu looked at her then nodded.

Kitsuna and Inuyasha had basically been to every single store in the mall. Inu was loaded down with bags. They were in Hot Topic and she was buying another band hoodie.

"Damn girl! How many of those sweaters do you have?" Inu said standing behind her waiting for the cashier to return.

"Umm about 25. Why?" Kitsuna said acting innocent.

Inuyasha was about to fight back when someone caught his eye. There in the doorway was a tall beautiful girl with black and hot pink hair. She was wearing a plaid skirt and a trapt half shirt, and knee high boots. He felt his heart pounding in his chest vigorously. Upon her head sat 2 black dog ears.

Kitsuna noticed his staring then giggled. 'Why does she look so familiar?' Kitsuna thought. Then it hit her.

"Kagome? Kagome Higurashi?" Kitsuna yelled at the girl. She looked up curiously then her eyes lit up.

"Kitsuna! Is that you?" Kagome said pulling her into a tight hug.

"Yeah! Long time no see huh?" Kitsuna said releasing her and grabbing her bag from the counter.

"Kit I heard you were dead! It's was in the papers and everything!" Kagome said walking beside her as they walked out of the store sitting down on at a table.

"WHAT!" Kitsuna looked at Inu angrily. He smiled back.

"Ohh by the way this is my best friend and brother Inu." Kitsuna said giggling at their reaction to each other.

They left after an hour of sitting and talking. Inu suggested that Sessh would be worried or pissed if they didn't get back soon. So they left. But not without getting Kagome's cell phone number and giving her theirs.

Kitsuna ran in the front door and to the elevator up to her room. She opened the door expecting Sesshomaru to be in there but he wasn't. She sighed and started a tub full of water. On the drive home she had the window open and muddy water had got thrown in her face and down her shirt so she desperately needed a bath.

Walking back into the main room she nearly ran into him. She jumped back a few feet then realized who it was.

"Oh my god! Why do u always have to sneak up on me Sesshomaru?" She said putting a hand on her chest trying to slow her fast beating heart.

"I don't sneak up on you. You just don't pay attention most of the time." He said walking over to her and putting a hand on her cheek. She gazed at him for a moment then went about running around the room.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked watching her dart around the room.

"I can't find that damn bubble bath!" She said while climbing on her hands and knees around the room.

"Check the cabinet next to the TV that's were the maids put everything." Sesshomaru said taking off his shirt and throwing it in the laundry hamper.

"Okay thanks." She looked then pulled out a green bottle of bubble bath. "Yay!" Kitsuna said running to the tub.

She dumped practically the whole bottle in. She pulled off her pants and started to take off her shirt when she felt him taking it off for her. She gulped then turned around and stared at him.

"Sesshy! I'm dirty at least wait until I'm clean, OK?" Kitsuna said glaring up at him. He just gave her his classic grin and started to unsnap her bra.

"Sesshomaru! I'm not kidding I'm muddy wait till I'm clean!" She said pushing him away slightly and finished undressing and climbed into the large blue-gold bathtub.

Kitsuna laid back in the water. She could hear and see him watching TV in the bed room. She stared at him for a minute before he looked back at her.

"Clean yet!" He yelled then stood and started walking into the bathroom.

"No! I'm still muddy! And after I'm done we have to go downstairs. Inu bought some suits and he wants to show them to me and you. Then while we were there I picked you up some stuff."

"Bullshit you said when you were clean.. So once you get out. We can go look at suits anytime!" Sesshomaru said his voice getting harsher by the second.

"No! I promised him! We can do that anytime!" Kitsuna said standing up and grabbing a towel. She wrapped it around herself and tried to walk past him but he picked her up and carried her to the bed.

She started kicking and struggling but he leaned over her and stratled her. He took her towel and threw it to the floor next to the bed.

"Sess..Sesshomaru stop it! I promised him! Please stop!" Kitsuna said in between her struggling.

"Stop resisting dammit!" Sesshomaru said leaning down and kissing her neck.

"Get off of me! You're too heavy!" She said pushing at his stomach.

"If I get off then will you stop resisting?"

She stared at him coldly before nodding. As soon as he moved she made a leap off the bed but tripped and went to the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt my ass!" She said standing and wrapping the towel around her once more.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to her. "That was not smart Kitsuna..." He said while shaking his head side to side and approaching her.

She started to back up until her back hit a wall. He came closer and put his hands on her waist to keep her from moving. She fearfully stared up into his golden eyes. He grinned then moved into kiss her. He kissed her deeply. Feeling the back of her mouth with his tongue.

She stood staring at him while he kissed her. Her knees started to go weak. But he caught her and lifted her to where her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. He released her mouth and moved to her neck and collar bone.

"Sesshomaru…..st...stop Sesshy please stop we have to go downstairs…" Kitsuna pleaded with him. He just ignored her and made his way down her chest.

He grabbed the towel and threw it to the floor. Her feet touched the ground as he kissed her again. She pulled back and pulled her arms from around his shoulders.

"What are you doing? I told you we're not going down fucking stairs now stop bringing it up!" Sesshomaru said harshly then continued kissing her neck and pushing her back against the wall.

She pushed on his chest and crossed her arms. "I won't do it!" She said pulling away from him and sitting on the bed.

"Yes you will! You're MINE Kitsuna!" He scolded then pushed her on her back and started kissing her harshly.

"I may be living with you but I am NOT your whore Sesshomaru!"

He laughed at the fierceness in her eyes. She pushed at his shoulders but he grabbed her arms and held them above her head again.

"You're too gorgeous to be a whore! Now shut up…please..." Sesshomaru looked at her kindly.

"Fine! But still flattery doesn't get you anywhere!"

"I don't need to flatter you! You're mine and I know you want it I can smell it on you baby… you must have forgot!"

She blushed then pulled his face down and kissed him deeply, knowing that he had won her over once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciated them! Lol and I love the one about how it was romantic! Lol well I wrote this story quite a while ago and there about just about 20 chapters as of now but I'm gonna upload once a day kay? Yeah and for the record so I don't get sued or anything lmao. I do not own the characters or people related to Inuyasha, they are owned by **Rumiko** Takahashi's, not by me but however I do own Kitsuna, shes my character so if any of you ausome people wanna use her just let me know at my email also if any of you have myspace and wish to discuss anime, or just talk fan fiction my myspace url is for the reviews! Keep um comin and I'll keep givin you chappys!

Later 3

Inuyasha sat alone in his room. He was holding Kagome's number in his hand. He had been trying to call her for the last hour. He picked up the phone once more and started dialing the numbers when he lost all confidence and hung up the phone.

He was about to attempt it for the millionth time when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in!" He yelled. Sesshomaru stood in the doorway.

"Hey Sessh what's up bro!" Inu said then reverted his attention to the piece of paper in his hands.

"So what happened in town today?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Nothing really…where's Kitsuna?"

"Ohh she's still asleep. I rocked her world!" Sesshomaru said laughing.

"Yeah…Mina said dinner will be ready in an hour or so…"

"Ok.. Inuyasha what happened today? Kitsuna's acting different. Like u know how she gets when she wants something…"

"Yeah… well we ran into one of her old friends. They told her that everyone thought she was dead…I think she's catching on Sessh."

"Hmmm well I'll just have to keep her mind off of it…." Sesshomaru said then left the room.

Inu shrugged then sat the phone number down on his large bed and ran down the hall to the elevator.

Kitsuna awoke to the telephone ringing. She climbed out of the covers and answered it.

"Hello?" She said with a yawn.

"Hi Kitsuna?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"This is Kagome."

"Oh hey how have u been?"

"I'm okay…okay I'm not okay. Kit you were the only one whom I knew to call.."

"What's wrong Kag? C'mon you can tell me..."

Kagome didn't answer. Kitsuna heard a scream then the line went dead. Kitsuna dropped the phone she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Throwing them on she flew out the hall and into the elevator and down to the dinning room where Inu and Sesshomaru were sitting.

"Oh Hey Kit you slept…" Inu started but she shushed him with her finger.

"Inu, Kagome just called. She was about to tell me something but I heard a scream and she hung up! We have to go to her house to see if anything's wrong!" Kitsuna told him holding him by the collar.

Inu jumped up and grabbed his car keys. Kitsuna grabbed a pair of flip-flops that were by the entrance to the dining room.

"Kitsuna why are you going?" Sesshomaru said standing up and grabbing the back of her shirt.

"Sesshomaru! I don't need this right now! We have to go to Kagome's house and see what's wrong!" Kitsuna said planting a kiss on his lips and removing his hand from her shirt.

"Should I come?" He asked walking them to the door.

"No we'll be okay we just have to go check on her."

Kitsuna and Inu drove off fast to her house. Kitsuna remembered where she lived. And Inu drove. They ran up the stairs to the shrine.

"Kit I smell blood!" Inu said when they approached the door.

"I do too! Just break through the door we have to find her!" Kitsuna yelled get more worried by the second.

Inu broke through the door, and Kitsuna ran in the house. They couldn't believe what they saw. It was like a massacre, Blood everywhere.

"Oh my god Inu!" Kitsuna said looking at the 3 bodies on the floor. None of which were Kagome.

Kitsuna grabbed Inu's hand and ran up the stairs to her room. She grabbed the handle. It was locked. Inu busted through the door. Kagome laid on her bed in her bra and underwear. There was a tall man standing over her.

"What are you doing to her?"

He turned around and lunged at Kitsuna cutting her stomach and knocking her to the floor roughly. Kagome's eyes shot open at the noise. Inu grabbed him by the head and stuck his claws through the mans body.

He staggered then jumped out of Kagome's window.

"Who the hell was that?" Inu yelled helping Kitsuna up and then picking up Kagome.

"I don't know he just broke in and killed Mom, Sota, and grandpa…he was trying to kill me." Kag said wrapping her arms around Inu's neck.

"Its okay were here now." Inu said rubbing her back. She smiled then broke into tears.

"It's alright Kagome you can come live with us." Kitsuna rubbed her shoulder. Kagome nodded slowly.

"I just want to get outa here." Inu started for the door but Kitsuna grabbed his arm.

"Inu take the window. Kagome I'll grab you some clothes and things. I'll meet you in the car in a few minutes." Kitsuna said grabbing a duffle bag from under the bed. Inu nodded and jumped out the window.

Kitsuna threw some clothes in the bag then jumped out of the window. She ran to the car and climbed in the front seat. Kagome was asleep in the back. They drove back to house in silence.

Inu opened the front door, Kagome in his arms. Sesshomaru was sitting in the corner next to the door. Kitsuna walked in slowly and sat the bag down. Her blood was seeping through her white wife beater.

Sesshomaru jumped up after seeing and smelling her blood.

"What happened to you!" He yelled picking her up and carrying her to the kitchen.

"A man broke into Kagome's house and was trying to kill her and I yelled at him and he lunged at me and cut me in the stomach…" She said getting weaker by the minute.

"Mina! Mina get in here and bring the first aid kit!" Sesshomaru yelled. Mina came running out with a large white box.

"Was the other girl hurt?" Sesshomaru asked while taking off her shirt and cleaning the 4 large wounds across her stomach.

"No she's just in shock. Inu took her upstairs to find her a room." Kitsuna said lying back on the counter.

Sesshomaru cleaned her wound then wrapped gauze around her. Kitsuna lay patiently until he was done then stood up and walked towards the hall to the elevator.

"You're not walking up there!" Sesshomaru said picking her up and stepping in the elevator.

"What about a shirt?" Kitsuna said crossing her arms over her chest. Sesshomaru sat her down then took his off and handed it to her. She put it on and then he picked her up again.

They got to the 4th floor where Inu's room was. Knowing him he'd put her right next to him. Sure enough the room across from his. Sesshomaru sat her down and she ran for the door.

"Kitsuna stop running! You'll reopen your wounds!" He said jogging after her and grabbing her to make her walk.

They stepped into the room. It was known as the forest room in the house. Trees were painted on the wall and fake vines were hung all over the bed. The bed sheets were green as well as the drapes.

Kagome lay sleeping on the bed. Kitsuna looked at Inu he was standing right over her. She grabbed his hand.

"Come on Inu. You need to get some sleep. She'll be fine." Kitsuna said pulling him toward the door. He followed unwillingly.


End file.
